Pokémon:The Adventure of Cameran Star and Co
by Cambarkfire4
Summary: Cameran,Sianna,Darika,MeMe,and Sean go on an adventure together in the world of Pokémon
1. Testing

Chapter 1: Testing

Meet Cameran Star a 16 year old male twin with black dreads. Today Cameran and his twin sister Nevaeh, who has long wavy red hair that goes down to the center of her back, are going to Professor Oak's laboratory to take the Pokémon Personality Test. It's a test that all the professors created to help match new trainers with the best first Pokémon. They will also be paired with 3 other trainers that will make great traveling buddies.

Cameran runs into Neveah's room and starts jumping on the bed yelling "Hey! Wake up it's time to hit the road".

She was about to hit him but then she realized what he had said. "Get out so I can get dressed".

"It's not like you have anything new that I haven't seen before." Cameran snapped back

*10 Minutes Later*

Nevaeh walks out of the room

"Huh new record" Cameran said.

"Shut up and lets go" Nevaeh replied

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" they said together

*At Professor Oak's testing site*

"Okay soon-to-be-trainers", said Professor Oak, "today you will be taking the PPT AKA the Pokémon Personality Test. Now I would like you to answer these questions truthfully being paired with the wrong first Pokémon can be scary. Now before we begin Nurse Joy of Viridian City will walk around and collect any electronic or recording devices. Anybody caught with one during the test will be escorted out of the room by Officer Jenny and will have to come back again next month. Now once Nurse Joy has collected your stuff you may login using the Username and Password provided to you. And when you are done bring your print out to me. Okay now begin".

*10 Minutes later*

Nevaeh got up and walked away Cameran tried to look up but the Professor said "Eyes on your own paper young man".

*5 More Minutes Later*

Cameran finishes and takes his print out to Professor Oak and received 6 Pokéballs and a Pokédex then told him to walk into room six.


	2. Pairing

Chapter 2: Pairing

The room had three other trainers in it. Much to Cameran's surprise he was paired with Nevaeh, and his best friend Flare, a 16 year old boy whose hair looked a lot like Heat Miser, and some other girl he didn't recognize.

"Hey Cam, long time no see" said Flare

"We just saw each other last week" said Cameran

"Hey! Numbskulls I think we should introduce ourselves to our new friends" said Nevaeh while pulling on their ears

"Ok you don't have to be so mean" said Flare smacking her hand

"I'll go first" said Nevaeh "Hi, my name is Nevaeh Star, and yes me and Cameran are but I'm older"

"By one second" said Cameran butting in "besides I opened my eyes first"

"Anyways" Nevaeh said with a smile like she had accomplished something "If you ever assume we are anything alike I will hurt you. Oh! When I grow up I will open up the first Pokémon Spa."

"My turn" said Cameran "Hi! My name is Cameran Star, I love to make jokes and I plan to one day take on Red and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town on in a double battle"

"And lastly me" said Flare "start the music" as soon as he said he said that the heat miser music started to play "I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun, I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. 101. Friends call me Glare Miser whatever I touch starts to melt in my clutch, I'm too much".

"Oh no you're not" said Nevaeh

Flare falls over like he had just been tripped

"Just go and pop my bubble why don't cha" said Flare picking himself up

*Arguing Continues in Background*

"Any ways while those two continue to flirt I mean argue mind if I ask you 'Who are you?'" said Cameran

The girl, a 16 year old girl whose hair went all the way down to her ankles and was Jet Black, replied "Sure my name is Kharianna I love to cook and I love the forest, I loathe fighting unless it's necessary. Lastly when I grow up I want to run a Pokémon Day Care".

*Arguing in background stops*

"Kharianna that's such a beautiful name" said Nevaeh

As soon as everyone had finished introducing themselves a door on the other side of the room opened. And Professor Juniper was there and she said "From now on I will be your professor. Now I would like you to call you Pokémon from there Pokéballs"

But before anyone could call their Pokémon, Professor Juniper's videophone started to ring oddly the ringtone was "Videophone" by Beyoncé Ft. Lady Gaga. It was Professor Oak, they started talking but Cameran and Co. couldn't hear what they were saying except at the end when she said "Okay I will tell them".

Professor Juniper came back to them and said "It looks like the computer added a person to you guys and gals team … and here she is right now"

Then a 17 year old girl with short blonde hair and black and red tips entered the room. "Hey! My name is Sia I love the Ocean but I'm a pyro. I will defend my friends to very end but anyone who rubs me the wrong way will be beaten down … or at least defeated in a battle."

"Okay now that we have that sorted out why don't we see what Pokémon we got?" said Professor Juniper


	3. Pokémon Reveled

Chapter 3: Pokémon Reveled

So Nevaeh went first and threw her Pokéball in the air, and out pops Oddish. "Alright and Oddish I was hoping to have a Pokémon that could help make people relax" exclaimed Nevaeh

"Well I'm glad you got what you wanted sis now I have a ques…" said Cameran being cut off

"Oh! Me next" said Sia throwing her Pokéball into the air. Poof out pops a Minun "Awe it's so cute … too bad I could only get one or the other instead of both"

*Somewhere in the Viridian Forest*

A Plusle raises its head like it can sense something is about to happen.

*Back at Professor Juniper's lab*

"Now it's my turn" said Flare throwing his Pokéball into the air with a spin and out pops a dizzy Magby "Oh! Thank goodness I thought I might get water or even worse an Ice type Pokémon"

"Yeah that would be a major kick in the balls if a guy named Flare had gotten a water or ice Pokémon" said Cameran & Sia

"Hey are you two twins because you said that at the exact same time" said Nevaeh jokingly

"No she just stole my joke" said Cameran "Any who I guess that it's my turn but … I don't know how to tell the difference in the Pokéballs so I don't know which one to throw"

Everyone started to laugh including Professor Juniper but then they realized that Cameran was not laughing and they all stopped and said "Oh! Wait you serious"

"Yeah I am this is my first time being a trainer" said Cameran furiously

"Well try picking up each Pokéball individually until one of them feels different than the others" explained Professor Juniper still giggling

Cameran starts to 'weigh' each of the Pokéball until he gets to the fourth which weighs slightly more and say "This one feels different form the others so I'll try it"

Cameran puts the other Pokéballs away and threw the remaining one into the air and out pops a Riolu.

"Who's that Pokémon?" asked Derika and Cameran jokingly

"Its Riolu" replied Sia, Nevaeh, and Flare

"Riih" cried Riolu

"Cute and powerful … just like me" said Cameran

"Now lastly me" said Derika pressing the button on the Pokéball and out pops a Togepi "Oh! A Togepi … not who I was expecting but powerful none the less"


	4. Hitting the Road

Chapter 4: Hitting the Road

Professor Juniper looking pleased said "Now that all the formalities have been sorted out it's time for you four… err… five to hit the road and start your adventure into the World of Pokémon".

Kharianna asked Professor Juniper "Well what is our first mission"

"Mission?" questioned Professor Juniper

"I'm sorry I have been reading way too many fan fictions that I almost let them skew my reality" explained Kharianna

"Well at the moment I do not have a 'mission' for you but as soon as Intel gets back to me I'll let you know. So for now you can go undercover as five new trainers and head over to the first gym in Pewter City" answered Professor Juniper giggling

"That's Brock's gym he uses Rock-type Pokémon right" said Cameran

"Well that used to be true. But now that Brock's a doctor Flint and Lola, his parents, run the gym and it's a Rock/Water gym" answered Professor Juniper

Flare with a dumbfounded look on his face said "Isn't that a contradiction"

But before Professor Juniper could answer Cameran said *Irish Accent* "Yes it is a contradiction. But a better contradiction is the juicy contradiction of Starburst. Its juicy like a liquid yet chewy like a solid"

Everyone burst out laughing then Sia fell to the floor crying and laughing so hard that for a second her face started to change colors because she couldn't breathe

*2 Minutes later*

After everyone stopped laughing they said their goodbyes to Professor Juniper and left.


	5. A Battle Between Friends

Chapter 5: A Battle between Friends

"Hey everyone let's have a battle" said Flare

"Hey idiot" said Nevaeh "we already decided to have on where were you. Honestly did you even read the name of the chapter" said Nevaeh

*Glass shatters somewhere*

"We did try to say something to you Mr. Heat blister but you were too busy fixing your hair" said Kharianna

"Well there's your mistake right there you never try to mention something to me while I'm doing my hair" snapped Flare

"Are you guys coming or are you scared to lose" screamed Cameran and Sia from over in an open field

"We're coming" the others replied

"Alright now let's have a nice clean fight no attacking below the tail" said Cameran

"It's a Pokémon battle attacking above or below the belt doesn't make a difference" said Sia

"Just shut up so we can begin" said Nevaeh

"Let's burn up the battle field! Go Magby!" screamed Flare

"Let's shock ourselves a victory! Go Minun!" screamed Sia

"Come forth my mighty Riolu!" commanded Cameran

"Please lend me you strength Togepi!" pleaded Kharianna

"Let's give it our all Oddish" called Nevaeh

"Miiih" cried Minun

"Magby Mag" cried Magby

"Rii" cried Riolu

"Prrii" cried Togepi

"Oddish" cried Oddish

"Let's start things off shall we", said Flare, "Ember on Oddish, Magby"

"Oddish dodge it and use tackle" said Nevaeh

"Metronome Togepi" commanded Kharianna

*The Ground Starts to Shake*

"Oh No! Metronome must have turned into Earthquake of Magnitude; quick jump into the air Minun" said Sia

"Pound on Togepi, Riolu" said Cameran

"Oh No You Don't stop using Metronome Togepi and use Extrasensory on Riolu" said Kharianna

*The Ground Stops Shaking*

"Crap! Agility Riolu" said Cameran

"Thundershock on Togepi and Riolu, Minun" said Sia

"What?" said Kharianna and Cameran

"Priiii" cried Togepi as it fainted

"Togepi no tears we fought bravely now return" said Kharianna trying to fight back her own tears

"Smog on Minun, Magby" said Flare

"Hey! What the …" said Sia

"Leech seed on Magby, Oddish" commanded Nevaeh

"Maaag?" cried Magby while being wrapped up in vines by the leech seed

"Thundershock on Magby, Minun" screamed Sia

"Biii" cried Magby

"That was a stupendous job Magby now return" said Flare

"Pound on Oddish, Riolu" said Cameran

"Dish" said Oddish hanging on by the skin of its teeth

"Absorb on Riolu, Oddish" commanded Nevaeh

"Riiah" said Riolu brushing off the attack like it didn't even hurt

"Finish off Oddish with Pound" commanded Cameran

"Were not going down without a fight tackle Riolu, Oddish" called Nevaeh

Both of the Pokémon collide mid-air and then land back-to-back. Then after a couple of seconds Oddish falls over.

"Ha-ha I win" screamed Cameran jumping for joy

"Don't worry Oddish this is just a speed bump to the road of blooming, now return for a good rest" said Nevaeh

"Quick Attack Minun" commanded Sia

"Agility, Riolu" said Cameran

"Darn we missed, well … Now use Thundershock" said Sia

"Dodge it with Agility then use Pound" said Cameran "Ha-ha I'm Gonna win"

"Wouldn't count on it Minun as soon as Riolu appears use Thunder wave" commanded Sia

"Let's go Sia lets go *Clap Clap*Lets go Sia lets go" cheered Kharianna and Nevaeh

"Miiih" cried Minun getting hit by Riolu's Pound

"Riih" cried Riolu becoming paralyzed

"Riolu you were great, now return" said Cameran holding up Riolu's Pokéball

"Minun we tried our best now return" said Sia holding up Minun's Pokéball

"… Um so who wins, both of our Pokémon were unable to battle at the same time" said Sia

"It was a draw" said Professor Juniper "as you stated both Pokémon were unable to battle at the same time so I declare this battle a tie between Sia and Cameran"


	6. Enter Rivals

Chapter 6: Enter Rivals

"Well with or without a winner the battle was still a fun one" said Sianna

*Background music changes*

"Oh No!" gasped Derika

"What is it Derika?" questioned Sean

"The background music just changed to 'Enter Rivals Stage Left'" explained Derika

*Glass Shatters… Again*

"Why do I keep hearing glass break" thought Cameran

"Well that's crazy how we could already have rivals?" asked MeMe

"Turn around and I'll show you how you already have rivals" said a kid behind them

"That voice it can't be … Gailend" said Cameran turning around. And sure enough it was Gailend, a fairly tan kid with spiked silver hair with purple tips on each side, the bully of Cameran, MeMe, and Sean's old school.

"*New Jersey Accent* and he's not alone" said the girl attached to Gailend' midriff

"Mary Ellen, should have known you were here it does feel colder in the air" said Sean. Mary Ellen, a girl even paler than Derika with short, thin, and brittle bleach blonde hair, has lived across from Sean for years and even scarier they were born same time, same date, same hospital, and their mom's room were across the hall from each other. So they have been trying to one-up each other for years.

"*Fake Brooklyn Accent* Hey yo princess, I hopes you didn't forget about me" said a girl hugged up with an unknown guy

"Ah! Danielle how could I ever forget that FAKE Brooklyn Accent" said MeMe. Danielle, with hair that's was dark brown, she always has it in pigtails, with ribbons pink as rose; Danielle and MeMe used to 'BFF's' until Danielle went and told the guy MeMe liked that she had a crush on him and then started dating him.

"Hey short stack don't talk to my girlfriend like that" said the guy Danielle was attached to .

"Oh! Shut up Micheal I don't want you talking to my new friends like that" said Sianna. Micheal, he has dark hair in a Mohawk. Sianna and Michael met at a party they kissed once thanks to spin the bottle and he promised to call her but never did now she hates his guts.

"You know I prefer the name Azura over that pathetic name my so called parents gave me" said Azura.


	7. AgeOld Secret Reveled  Sort of

Chapter 7: Age-Old Secret Reveled… Sort of

"Hey, Cameran its time we settled our score so how about me and Icy vs. you and …" said Leo being cut off

"Flare!" interrupted Icy

"You know I never back away from a battle" said Cameran

"But, Cameran our Pokémon are still weak from the last battle" said Flare

"Don't worry I've got that covered!" said Kharianna whipping out her X-Transceiver "Yeah, I need a Healing Machine. You can put it on my father's tab and deliver it now and not when you feel like it I mean NOW!"

"You might want to take 3 steps to the right, Flare" said Kharianna

"Okay. But why?" said Flare taking three steps to the right

*BOOM* A package hits the ground after falling from an overhead Delibird. Then all of a sudden the package started opening its self to revel a healing machine, a Nurse Joy, and a Chansey.

"Sweet, Now that's what I call rush delivery" said Cameran

"Now just leave you Pokémon with me and Chansey for a few minutes and we will heal them right up" said Nurse Joy

*5 Minute Later*

"*Fake British Accent*… and I say to the chap that's no Snorlax that's my wife." Said Tornado

Everyone started laughing you could even hear Nurse Joy chuckling as she turned around.

"Okay everyone you Pokémon have been restored to full health" said Nurse Joy

"Thank you" said Neveah, Flare, Sia, Cameran, and Kharianna

"We hope to see you again soon" said Nurse Joy while bowing

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, wait hold the phone did you just say you hope to see us again soon?" said Sia

"Yes, yes I did. Is there a problem" said Nurse Joy

"Its just that we called you because our Pokémon were severely injured or injured or fainted and you have the nerve to say 'We hope to see you again soon' I just find that a **LITTLE OFFENSIVE**!" ranted Sia.

"Well I'm so sorry if I offended you but that is what we were program… taught to say in the academy" Nurse Joy starting to back away until everyone formed a circle around her.

"YOUR LIEING!" screamed Kimberly

"The Nurse Joys of the world are robots aren't you?" questioned Cameran

"We prefer the term android since we're based off a human" said Android Joy

"Oh! Just wait till the press get a load of this story the nine of us will be rich" said Neveah and Tornado at the same time.

As soon as they said that the sky got dark and spooky. Then a flash of lightning struck in the middle of them all and in front of Android Joy. Then right were the lightning had struck a man riding on an Arceus appeared.

"Cameran, Leo, Neveah, Kimberly, Flare, Icy, Sia, Tornado, and Kharianna; what you have learned is information no person on Earth is supposed to know so with much disappointment … I am going to have to erase your memories" said the Mysterious Man

"Hold up a second I don't know who you think you are but … um … you ain't taken' my memory" said Kimberly

"Yeah for once I agree with Megan", said Neveah,*Chill goes up her spine*"never thought I'd end up saying that" said Neveah

"I have one question, who are you? I mean you're riding one of the legendary Pokémon Arceus, not only is there only one of him, he is nearly impossible to find because he is always moving from place to place creating new things. I mean come on he is the God of Pokémon for goodness sake!" questioned Kharianna

"My origin is of no concern to you but just to ease your minds, before I wipe them clean of the last few minutes, I will tell you my name. My name is Naremac Eol" said

And with a flash of blinding red light the man and their memories were gone.


	8. Rival Battle Round 1

Chapter 8: Rival Battle Round 1

"Okay then now that you guys' Pokémon are all healed up lets have our battle you ready Mary Ellen" said Gailend

"Ready and willing" said Mary Ellen

"That's what she said" said Sean

"Let's get started" said Cameran

"Let's shake things up, Larvitar" said Gailend

"Put them on ice, Vanillite" said Mary Ellen

"Come forth my mighty, Riolu" said Cameran

"Let's burn up the field, Magby" said Sean

"I'll start things off" said Mary Ellen and Sean at the same time

"Powdered snow, Vanillite" ordered Mary Ellen

"Ember, Magby" commanded Sean

The two move hit each other and fizzled out

"Well that was boring let's show them a real move, Dragon Rage on Riolu, Larvitar" said Gailend while snapping

"Dodge it using Double Team Riolu and then use Blaze Kick on Vanillite" said Cameran pointing at Vanillite

"What?!" cried Mary Ellen

"Don't just stand there it attack or use Protect" barked Gailend

"Oh! That's right Protect, Vanillite" exclaimed Mary Ellen and then sighed a sigh of relief

"Not so fast" yelled an unknown man

*BANG* and with that bang everyone's Pokémon and Pokéballs were gone

"Now your Pokémon are ours" said an unknown woman

"Hey you can't just take our Pokémon; who do you think you are?" said Cameran

"Oh! I just love when they ask us this" said the unknown man

"Prepare for trouble" said the unknown woman

"And make it double" said the unknown man

"To protect the world from devastation" said the unknown woman

"To unite all peoples within our nation" said the unknown man

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" said the unknown woman

"To extend our reach to the stars above" said the unknown man

"David" said David. David has short blondish-brown hair which he keeps spiked up at the end, joined Team Rocket at the lure of Taco Tuesday.

"Hunter" said Hunter. Hunter, has short brown hair which he keeps in a helmet hair style, joined Team Rocket because he needed money to pay for his parents' funeral and then stayed because he enjoyed being bad.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" said David

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight" said Hunter

"Chatot that's right! Chatot that's right" squawked a Chatot popping out of one of Hunter's Pokéballs as if on queue

"Yeah well that's fine and dandy nice to meet you David and Hunter, now return our Pokémon before I break your knee caps with a rusty fork" said Danielle

"I wouldn't be making idle threats little girl we have your Pokémon which means we have the power" said David

"We have the power, SQUAK, We have the power" squawked Chatot

"Well we will be on our way" said Hunter

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed David and Hunter as they flew off in their electric powered hot air balloon which was white with a huge red 'R' on it.

"Hey, you can leave but you're going to return those Pokémon you stole" said the mysterious woman

"Oh! Great that's just what we need a super hero wannabe" said David in a sarcastic tone

"And who might you be" said Hunter

"The name's Kaitlyn, and I'm out to stop the evil plots of Team Rocket, I'm one of the high elites of Team Missile" said Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, a girl with black hair that cuts off at her shoulders, she wears a uniform similar to the females of Team Rocket except its black with a blue 'M' on it, joined Team Missile after her parents were killed by Team Rocket grunts because they refused to give up their Pokémon.

"Team Missile!" gasped Hunter "I've heard a great deal about you guys you have stopped a lot of our plans and I won't let you stop this one. Go Ralts!"

"You get in there too Chatot" said David

"Go Umbreon" said Kaitlyn

"Hey! Boss you almost left me behind" said another girl wearing the Team Missile uniform

"So you decided to show up" said Kaitlyn

"Great! Now there are two of them. And who might you be." Said Hunter

"The names Trinity, and I'm out to stop the evil plots of Team Rocket, I'm one of the average elites of Team Missile" said Trinity. Trinity, she has short anime purple hair, joined Team Missile because she read on the internet that Team Missiles will pay for you to go to college if you work of them for 5 years.

"Go! Ninjask" said Trinity

"Ralts use Phybeam on Ninjask" said Hunter

"Umbreon intersect that Phybeam attack to cancel it out" said Kaitlyn

"Thanks Kaitlyn" said Trinity

"Don't thank me finish this battle so I can get out of the sunlight" said Kaitlyn

"Drill Peak on Ninjask" said David

"X-Scissors on Chatot" said Trinity

The two Pokémon collide and then Chatot falls out of the sky.

"Chatot, return" said David

"Looks like I'm going to have to finish this like always, actually … were out of here Ralts use Flash" said Hunter while waving goodbye

"No! Their getting away with our Pokémon!" exclaimed Cameran, Danielle, and Azura

"Oh! No their not Shedninja you can show yourself now" said Trinity. And as soon as she said that a Shedninja holding a sack appeared, then it dropped the sack in between everyone. Then Sean walks up to the bag and opens it. And Riolu, Larvitar, Magby, and Vanillite tumbled out of the bag.

"Our Pokémon are back, thanks Kaitlyn and Trinity" said MeMe

"Yeah! Thanks!" chimed everyone else looking up. But Kaitlyn and Trinity were no there.

"Huh where did they go? We didn't even get to thank them … Anyways ready to continue our battle Gailend" said Cameran

"Nah! That's enough excitement for one day. Return Larvitar" said Gailend

"Return Vanillite, well get him next time" said Mary Ellen

"Come on Azura, Mary Ellen and Gailend are leaving us" said Danielle

"I'm on my way" said Azura "Till next time Sianna"


	9. On The Road To Virdian City

Chapter 9: On the Road to Viridian City

"Well now that, that foolishness is over let us start heading towards Viridian City" said Sianna pointing towards a path heading out of Pallet Town.

"Great let's go" said Sean walking toward the path

"Wait a sec" said Derika whipping out her X-Transceiver "Hey I need 4 X-Transceivers, 5 PokéNavs, and 1 machine that will allow 5 Pokédexes to be synchronized and put it on Daddy's tab and get it here now"

"3,2,1" said Cameran and Sianna

*TWHOMP*

"It's about time" said Derika

"Okay let's see one PokéNav for everyone. Now a black X-Transceiver for Sianna, a Purple one for Cameran, a Green for me, and lastly a Pink one for Sean" said MeMe

"Cool" said Cameran

"Sweet" said Sianna

"Why do you hate me" cried Sean

"Okay according to this we put one of these cords into each Pokédex wanting to bee synced then press this button" said Derika putting one of the cords into everyone's Pokédexes

"Well what will sync our Pokédexes do anyway" said Cameran

"Well you know that the Pokédex only updates once you have caught or evolved a Pokémon " said Derika pushing the button

"Yeah so" said Cameran

"So this way when one of us catches a Pokémon all of our Pokédexes will update that way all 5 of us won't have to catch the same Pokémon 5 times" said Derika unplugging the cords from everyone's Pokédex

"So you ready to go now" said Sean picking up his Pokédex

"Yeah let's go!" exclaimed Sianna

*10 Minutes Later*

"Hmm that's odd" said Sean

"What?" said Cameran and Derika

"Well we've been walking for a good 10 minutes now and we haven't run into any wild Pokémon" said Sean

"Well that's because were walking on the main road and wild Pokémon only appear in tall grass" said MeMe

"Oh! Well then let's go into the tall grass then" said Sean

But before Sean could even step foot into the grass a wild Tailow came flying out of a nearby tree and landed in front of Sean.

"Well it looks like I just found my first Pokémon. Let's burn up the field Magby" said Sean

"WILD POKÉMON BATTLE BEGINING" exclaimed everyone's Pokédexes

"PROMPTS FOR WILD POKÉMON ACTIVATING" announced only Sean's Pokédex

"Let's start this off with a bang! Magby use Ember" said Sean

"Taiii" cried Tailow

"TAILOW USED QUICK ATTACK" said Sean's Pokédex

"Magg" cried Magby

"Use Smog Magby" said Sean

"Tailllow" cried Tailow

"TAILOW HAS BEEN POISNED" said Sean's Pokédex

"Well than I think it's time to catch this little Tailow. Pokéball Go! "exclaimed Sean throwing a Pokéball at Tailow

"Tail?!" cried Tailow as the Pokéball hit it

"TAILOW HAS BEEN CAPTURED" exclaimed Sean's Pokédex while playing the 'caught a Pokémon' sound "VOICE PROMPTS POWERING DOWN"

"Cool I just caught a Tailow" said Sean picking up Tailow's Pokéball up off the ground "Come on out!" exclaimed Sean throwing the Pokéball up into the air

"Tailow" cried Tailow

"I think I shall call you Blazelow" said Sean "Do you like that name?"

"Tailow!" cried Blazelow as if agreeing with Sean

"Return Magby" said Sean holding up Magby's Pokéball "Hey guys … guys"

"Over here Cameran's catching a Pokémon" said Sianna

"Yeah! Well I just caught this Tailow his name is Blazelow" said Sean

"Shut up, this is hilarious, Cameran can't figure out which Pokéball is Riolu's and which ones are empty" said MeMe

"Be quiet sis I'm trying to figure this out" said Cameran

"I hope this one is right. Please be the right one, Pokéball go!" said Cameran throwing the Pokéball at Caterpi

"Pii?!" cried Caterpi as the Pokéball hit it

"CATERPI HAS BEEN CAPTURED" said Cameran's Pokédex while playing the 'caught a Pokémon' sound "VOICE PROMPTS POWERING DOWN"

"HAHAHA I just caught a Caterpi" said Cameran throwing up a peace sign "And I just thought of something"

"What?" question Derika

"I'm going to put a sticker of the Pokémon on its Pokéball so I'll know which Pokéball is which" said Cameran reaching into his backpack

"I guess that make since" said Derika

"Anyways let's hurry and get to the next town so I can get my Caterpi healed and start training … Oh! Riolu return" said Cameran holding up Riolu's newly stickered Pokéball

"Yeah and its getting dark and I refuse to campout this close to town. We will look ridiculous" said MeMe

*10 Minutes Later*

"Ahh! Finally were here at the gates of Viridian City. Last one to the hotel pays the bill for everyone" shouted MeMe nearly pushing Derika over

"Hey wait for me I don't have any money … that I'm willing to spend on other people" said Cameran running to catch up and pushing Derika even closer to the ground

"I just don't want to pay" said Sianna tripping Derika who had almost stood back up

"Sorry, Derika but I need my money for hair care products" said Sean jumping over her

"Well looks like I'm paying then" said Derika standing up while dusting herself off "Hey! Wait up for me!"

*Pikmin End of the Day music starts to play*


	10. Team Rocket  again

Chapter 10: Team Rocket … Again

Chapter 10: Team Rocket … Again

"Hey guys while I was out buying more supplies at the Pokémart, I saw a new store I think we should totally check it" said Derika in a surprisingly peppy mood

"Derika how many Pocket Monster: Energy Drinks™ did you have this morning" said Sianna not

"Um … just one" said Derika

"Yeah well what size was it" said Cameran

"It was a XXXL" said Derika

"Well that's just peachy is she going to be talking like a squirrel on speed all day" said MeMe walking towards the group with a smirk on her face

"Hopefully Not. Anyways someone go and get Sean were going to go and checkout the new shop in town" said Cameran

"No need I'm right here" said Sean opening the door from his room "And I want to know who stole my pants"

"Holy mother of Laharl you're in nothing but a towel" said Sianna

"And what the hell happened to your hair it's all black and droopy" said Derika

"I haven't had a chance to do my hair yet because that little harlot stole my pants" said Sean pointing towards MeMe

"That's impossible we just saw MeMe walk out of her own room" said Cameran

"No that winch, that harlot behind her" said Sean now pointing at Mary Ellen

"Hey it's not nice to accuse people of taking stuff that you have misplaced" said Mary Ellen

"But I can see my pants hanging out of your backpack" said Sean

"No you don't" said Mary Ellen

"Return the kid's pants Mary Ellen. I mean come on if you wanted to see him naked all you had to do was ask he would have been happy to do it" said Gailend

"Yeah I would have" said Sean "… … … … Hey wait a second"

"But, I'm serious I'm a lot of things but a common pants thief I am not" said Mary Ellen defensively

"Why is it we don't believe you" said MeMe smiling

"We don't have time for this I want to check out this new store, so Sean grab your pants and get you hair done so we can roll out" said Derika still hyped on her Pocket Monster: Energy Drink™

"Fine" said Sean "We'll settle this matter next time Mary Ellen … you know when I have pants on"

Sean bends over to pick up his pants and when he did his towel fell reveling the one thing on his body he is not proud of … his horrible tan lines

"AWW my eyes!" screamed Cameran and Gailend shielding their eyes

"It's so white!" yelped Sianna

"It's blinding!" cried Derika

"Why weren't you wearing underwear?" questioned MeMe

"What the hell is going on out her?" said Danielle and Azura walking out of their room

"It's not that bad" said Sean realizing what they were screaming about and pulling his towel back up "It's just a bad tan line behave your selves before they kick us out"

*25 Minutes Later*

"Mother of Kangashkan why is it you're taking longer than most of the girls hurry up!" said Cameran banging on Sean's door

"I'll come out when my hair is Anime FireRed and not Brick-Burnt-Orange" whined Sean

"Sean get out here right this second and quit acting like such a little …" said Cameran

"Pansy" said MeMe cutting Cameran off

"Give me a few more seconds, so my hair can change to the color it's supposed to be" said Sean

"If you don't come out of their right now, I'm coming in there and dragging you out by your thumbs" said Sianna picking the lock on his door

"Why pick the lock, use this" said Derika handing something to Sianna

"What is that thing?" questioned MeMe

"It's my Cuebone Key it will open any electronic or regular, or you get your money back" said Derika like she was reading a script

"I see the Pocket Monster: Energy Drink™ finally wore off" said Cameran

"Yep!" answered Derika

"Ok, fine I'm coming out but don't you dare laugh at my hair" said Sean unlocking his door

"We promise" said the others

"Not!" added MeMe

"Well?" questioned Sean stepping out

"What's wrong with it?" asked Cameran

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with it?' my hair is normally Anime FireRed but now its Saffron" said Sean

"Honey! Your hair looks about as good as it's going to get considering how much patience I have left" said Sianna

"Now come on lets go I want to see what this new store is all about" said Derika

*5 Minutes Later*

"So here we are at the new shop" said Derika

"Yes we know" said Cameran and Sianna opening the door

"Welcome young trainers" said a strange looking woman behind a counter

"Have you come to get you Pokémon pampered" said a man coming from the back room

"Oh! So is that what this store is about" said MeMe

"Well I wouldn't say 'store' because it's free of charge" said the woman

"Really WOW that's so cool" said Derika

"Where do we sign up?" asked Sean

"You don't just place your Pokéballs on the conveyer belt" said Sean

"OK" said the group

They all placed their Pokéballs onto the conveyer belt but as soon as they did the man and the woman started laughing evilly

"Gotcha you little twerps" said the woman

"I can't believe you guys fell for that" said the man

"And what do you mean by that" said MeMe

"What a question twerpish indeed" said the woman pulling off her costume to reveal herself to be David of Team Rocket

"We'll answer the question, as we feel the need" said the man pulling off his costume to reveal himself to be Hunter of Team Rocket

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future" said David

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" said Hunter

"Carving our names into the Rock of Eternity" said David and Hunter together

"The Fiery Destroyer, David" said David

"And with Thunderous Emotion, I am Hunter" said Hunter

"Wisest of the wise, Chatot" squawked Chatot popping out of its Pokéball

"Now gathered, under the name of Team Rocket!" said David and Hunter

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed Cameran, Sean, Sianna, and MeMe

"Not you guys again" said Derika

"Yes it's us again and this time we're gonna win, because we have your Pokémon and Team Missile has no idea where we are" said Hunter

"I wouldn't say that you're gonna win" said Cameran and Sean

"Come forth my mighty Caterpie!" said Cameran throwing a Pokéball with a Caterpie sticker on in into the air

"Let's burn up the field, Blaze low" said Sean throwing a Pokéball into the air

"Oh! So you think you smart well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Go Ralts!" said Hunter

"Drill Peck on Caterpie" shouted David

"Use Stringshot on Chatot's beak, Caterpi" said Cameran

"Oh! No you don't use Confusion on Caterpie's Stringshot, Ralts" said Hunter

"Use Ariel Ace on Chatot, Blazelow" said Sean

"Chatooot" cried Chatot falling out of the air in front of Caterpie

"Grr, Ralts wrap up Caterpie in its own Stringshot" said Hunter

"NO!" Screamed David

But it was too late as soon Caterpie was wrapped up it started to glow

"My Caterpie is evolving" said Cameran

"What, Why" said Hunter

"You idiot" screamed David "Don't you know anything one a Caterpie reaches a certain level they wrap themselves up in their own Stringshot. Having your Ralts wrap up Caterpie in its own Stringshot must have trigger something inside it and allowed it to evolve early"

"CONGRAGULATIONS YOUR CATERPIE HAS EVOLVED INTO A METAPOD" said Cameran's Pokédex

"I'll finish this! Metapod wrap things up here use Stringshot and bind Team Rocket to their Pokémon" said Cameran

"Pod" cried Metapod

"Sean go and get the other Pokéballs" commanded Cameran

"I'm not your servant you better say 'please'" sassed Sean

"Don't worry guys we already got back the Pokéballs" said Derika handing them their Pokéballs

"Hey! Who wants to see if Team Rocket can fly "said MeMe

"Yeah!" agreed everyone

"Let's shock ourselves a victory, Minun" said Sianna

"Please lend me your strength Togepi" said Derika

"Come forth my mighty Riolu" said Cameran

"Let's give it our all Oddish" said MeMe

"Let's burn up the field Magby" said Sean

"Oh! This is gonna hurt" whimpered Hunter

"Duaah! Thundershock Minun" said Sianna

"Focus Blast, Riolu; Tackle, Metapod" said Cameran

"Extrasensory, Togepi" said Derika

"Flamethrower, Magby; Aerial Ace, Blazelow" said Sean

"Magical Leaf, Oddish" said MeMe

"Spare me I'm only doing this for the tacos" said David

"Never!" responded MeMe

"ULTIMATE ATTACK!" yelled everyone together

*BOOM*

"I should have known this day would come" screamed Hunter

"Well what are we going to do now?" screamed David

"Only one thing left to do scream …" screamed Hunter

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN" screamed Team Rocket

*TWINKLE*

"Huh looks like they really can fly" said Sianna.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" said a women from outside.

"Nothing" said Sean

"Nothing or something" said the lady.

"I'm going to stick with nothing" said Sean.

"Open this door right now or I'll break it down" said the lady.

"Okay, okay no need to get your knickers in a twist" said Sean opening the door.

"What did you say young man" said Officer Jenny.

"I'm sorry officer you'll have to excuse our friend the chemicals from his hair dye have gone to his head" said Derika pushing Sean to the ground.

"What happened in here I'm on my way here to investigate a report of stolen Pokémon and then all of a sudden I see some people go flying through the sky" explained Officer Jenny

"Oh! Well that's Team Rocket they were using the claim of free Pokémon massages and then as soon as the trainer's gave them there Pokéballs they used their Pokémon to kick them out but what they didn't count on was us showing up" said MeMe.

"Hey! Girls…and Sean the room that the conveyer belt was leading to is empty" said Cameran

"What!" said everyone else simultaneously in shock.

"That must mean they already sent the Pokémon to Team Rocket leader Giovanni" said Derika.

"That means there's only one thing to do" said Cameran.

"Head to Pewter City, get the first badge, and forget all about Team Rocket?" said Sean

"No! Dummy!" said MeMe. "We're going to follow Team Rocket until we find out where their main base is."

"Actually Sean is correct. It is too dangerous for you five to pursue such villainous criminals like Team Rocket."

"But…" started Cameran

"No but's young man" Officer Jenny interrupted, "Now I want the five of you to promise me that you will not follow Team Rocket and that you will leave that to a professional like me."

"We promise" they all said in a very gloomy tone.

"Thank you" said Officer Jenny, "We'll I'm off, there's a box of rice balls with my name on it back at the office." Officer Jenny then jumped on her motorcycle and sped away.

"But what are we to do if we happen to defeat Team Rocket while collecting badges?" whispered Cameran.


	11. The Viridian Forest

Chapter 11: The Viridian Forest

"Here we are at the entrance to the Viridian Forest" said Darika

"We know" barked the others at Darika

"Okay let's go over the checklist one last time because once we enter the forest there's no turning back" said Sean "First did everyone have Nurse Joy heal their Pokémon?"

"Check" said Cameran doing a thumbs-up

"Second, because MeMe lost Water-Fire-Grass she will be carrying medical supplies and food" said Sean

"¡Vale!" said MeMe slinging the knapsack full of supplies over her shoulder

"Everyone actually has their POKé BALLs" said Sea" said Sean

"CORRECTTAMUNDO!" yelled Sianna

"Good now let us begin our fantastic journey into the Viridian Forest" said Sean

"Finally" said Darika

"OK let's go in already" said Sianna

Cameran and Co. enter the Viridian Forest but before they could discuss how they were going to find the exit Sianna's Minun popped out of its POKé BALL and ran off

"Minun get back here" screamed Sianna chasing after her Minun

"Sianna" said Darika beginning to chase after Sianna

"Wait!" said MeMe grabbing Darika "Don't chase after her"

"Why not?" asked Darika pulling away from MeMe

"Multiple people chasing after Minun will only scare it so just come with us to find the exit and then we will send Sean's Tailow …" explained MeMe before being cut off

"Blazelow" interrupted Sean

"Whatever" said MeMe "We'll send 'Blazelow' after her to guide her to the exit"

"Fine" said Darika

"Good! Now let's get going" said Cameran

*NOW LET'S GO CHECK ON SIANNA*

As Sianna was running after her Minun she ran over a lot of Bug Catchers and even one Sycther.

"Minun get back here or the others will leave us" said Sianna

But Minun didn't care it just kept running until it reached a dead end.

"Miiiiih" cried Minun as if calling out to someone

"Finally I caught up with you" said Sianna gasping for air "Now, why did run all the way out here?"

"Plusle plus" cried a Plusle jumping out of a nearby bush, and on to Minun

"Oh! WOW! A Plusle" exclaimed Sianna

The Plusle and Minun jumped around for a little bit and then touched tails. After that Minun jumped into Sianna's sack and grabbed a Pokéball and handed it to Sianna.

"Oh! You want me to catch this Plusle?" asked Sianna taking the Pokéball from Minun.

"Minun, Mi" cried Minun in agreement.

"Ok" said Sianna turning towards Plusle "Are you ready to join our team?"

"Plusle" he cried in agreement.

"Great" said Sianna throwing the Pokéball at Plusle.

"Plus?" Plusle cried as he was struck by the Pokéball.

PLUSLE HAS BEEN CAPTURED said Sianna's POKéDEX

*At exit for Viridian Forest and the entrance for Pewter City*

*Pokémon has been captured music plays on everyone's POKéDEX*

"Looks like Sianna just caught a new Pokémon" said Darika looking through her purse for her POKéDEX

"Well what Pokémon was it?" Asked Sean

"Well if you gave her a chance to find her POKéDEX she'd tell you" MeMe snapped back

"Why are you so abusive to Sean?" asked Cameran

"Well it's mainly because of the way he acts" said MeMe

"The way I act?" asked Sean

"Yes! The way you act, gosh is there an echo in here" MeMe said sarcastically

"Even though this scene is probably necessary for you two's character building but Sianna's out in the forest by herself, so I suggest Sean send his Blazelow to find her and lead her here" said Darika

"Wouldn't it be easier just to call her on the X-transiver and send her our coordinates" said Cameran

"True" said MeMe

"Okay then let's try this" said Darika hit a picture of Sianna on her X-transiver "Calling Sianna come in Sianna…YO GIRL PICK UP YOUR PHONE!"

"You know you don't have to yell" said Sianna answering the phone "What do you want I'm trying to find the exit since you crackers ditched me"

"Well that's what I'm calling about, us 'Crackers' found the exit while you were catching a new Pokémon" said Darika, "we're sending you the coordinates now"

"What in the name of Team Rocket are coordinates going to do for me" snapped Sianna

"Well if you upload the coordinates into the GPS that's built into your X-transiver you'll be able to find us" said Darika

"Oh! Okay then…I've got the coordinates see you soon" said Sianna hanging up X-transiver

*30 minutes and one bug catcher later*

"Oh! There you guys are" said Sianna walking up to the rest of the group

"What in the world took you so long" said Cameran

"Yeah you had us worried sick" said Sean

"Man up!" said MeMe hitting Sean in the back

"Well" said Sianna avoiding laughing at Sean's pain "I got into a double battle with a Bug Catcher"

"Hmm! That's weird why didn't the voice prompts from the PokéDex activate" pondered Darika

"Well maybe because there were two trainers, if you remember, when we had our first battle the voice prompts didn't turn on" said Sianna

"That makes sense" and Sean trying to stand

"Anyways let's get out of this place; it's starting to freak me out" said MeMe starting towards the exit

"Oh! Is the big bad MeMe freaked out by ennie meenie creepy crawlies" said everyone closing in on her making creep faces

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up" MeMe said ready to start hitting

"MeMe used Mega Punch on Sean" said Cameran while he and Sianna pushed Sean into MeMe's fist

"I'm tired of holding the title of [Whipping Boy] in our group" complained Sean checking to make sure that all of his teeth were still in his mouth

"Yeah! Your right … MeMe we should get going I think it's getting late" said Darika trying to change the subject

"Let's go!" screamed the group running off into Pewter City

*5 Minutes later in the Viridian Forest*

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!" said David jumping out of nowhere and landing in tree

"From beyond the stars a nasty surprise!" said Hunter doing the same as David

"An evil as old as the galaxy…" said David jumping into Hunter's tree

"… Sent here to fulfill our destinies" said Hunter jumping into the tree David was just in

"And now there's me!" said a mysterious woman landing in a tree between David and Hunter

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" said David

"To extend our reach to the stars above" said Hunter

"David!" exclaimed David jumping to the ground

"And Hunter!" exclaimed Hunter jumping to the ground

"And Amethyst are their names!" exclaimed Amethyst jumping between the two of them. Amethyst, a girl with long topaz yellow hair that she keeps in two huge buns, used to be a petty thief that wanted to be a part of something bigger so she joined Team Rocket, but unfortunately for her she got stuck with David and Hunter.

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…" said David

"… Team Rocket …"said Hunter

"… Will be there …" said Amethyst

"… To make everything worse!" said all three of them together

"Hey! Wait a second where are those twerps you were talking about?" questioned Amethyst

"Well they were sitting here for about thirty minutes" said Hunter "maybe they got bored and left"

"Yeah if we hadn't taken that potty break we would have make it here in time" said David

"Well don't worry those kids might not be here but you can deal with us" said Andrea and Han

"What! How long have you two been standing there?" asked Hunter?

"Since the beginning of your motto" said Han

"Who are these two losers?" asked Amethyst

"Who are you calling a loser, retard" said Andrea

"Why you smug little … ah" said Amethyst walking towards Andrea

*CRASH*

All of a sudden Team Rocket fell into a pitfall

"What just happened?" wondered Hunter

"You just fell into a pitfall, dug by yours truly" said Han

"But, Pitfalls are out thing" whimpered David

"Too bad" said Andrea beginning to walk away

"SHUTUP! I WILLDO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO" screamed Azura running towards the pitfall

"Watch Out!" yelled Andrea jumping over the pitfall saving Azura

"Wow! Thanks … you know you're hot" said Azura awkwardly

"Thanks. You know my break is in about 10 minutes if you want to go do something" said Andrea

"It may just be my perfume but I think I smell the beginning of love so I'm leaving" said Han disappearing like a ninja

"How dare you try to impose." said Danielle pointing at Andrea and Azura "He's my boyfriend"

"Well! Can I help it if he likes me better" said Andrea shrugging her shoulders

"Well ladies if I may interrupt" said Azura

"SHUT UP! This doesn't concern you" said Danielle and Andrea tying Azura to a tree and putting a gag in his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"We'll decide his fate with a battle" said Danielle holding up a POKé BALL

"Fine! But I have to warn you that I have never lost a battle before" said Andrea getting out her POKé BALL

"Go, Diddo" said Danielle throwing her POKé BALL into the air

"You do know its pronounce Ditto" said Andrea

"Whatever" said Danielle

"Go, Umbreon" said Andrea throwing her POKé BALL into the air

"Dittio" cried Ditto

"Breeah" cried Umbreon

"Ditto use Transform and become a Machamp" said Danielle

"Ditto … champ" cried Ditto transforming into a Machamp

"Umbreon use Bite" said Andrea

"Ditto use Karate Chop" commanded Danielle

"Breeah" cried Umbreon latching onto one of Ditto arms

"Champ" cried Ditto hitting Umbreon with the other three arms

"Umbreon use Dark Pulse" said Andrea

"Use Focus Blast, Ditto" said Danielle

The two moves collide in the air but Machamp's Focus Blast was more powerful and overpowered the Dark Pulse so Umbreon was hit by both moves

"Breeah" cried Umbreon as it fantied

"Umbreon return. Damn it ! Oh well I'll win next time" said Andrea holding up Umbreon's POKé BALL

"Ditto Return! Oh! And even if you did Azura is mine" said Danielle untying and ungagging Azura and then starts dragging him out of the forest

"Curse you Danielle" mumbled Andrea before disappearing like a ninja

"Um… hello three people are stuck down here in this hole or have you forgotten about us. PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE!" screamed Team Rocket


End file.
